Task Force IX - Truth Seekers
by ZeroPhoenix230
Summary: "Heh, do we all think that Olivia's actions would leave no trail? To many people, the White House hid it. Now we need to open their darkest heart and reveal her actions, making sure that the White House has nothing to hide. And for rich to know that they are not safe either."
1. Something's Foul within the Storm

Washington DC - International Airport, United States of America.

January 14, 2016.

9:30 PM.

 _"So what we got on their list?" A CIA agent simply asked the director back at Langley's HQ. Two weeks ago_

 _"You've been assigned to follow and get intel on a international terrorist organization of Storm Aegis. But I would give you a little background and a very awfully serious warning on them."_

 _"Storm Aegis was the ancestors to SEAL Team 6, founded in 1971, before Team 6 was founded. After executing a massive shootout in Thailand in the 90's. They've went hiding until 2004. Reformated as vigilantes, their objective is to help civilians and to defend their own nations from 'invaders and viruses'. Which is corrupt police, politicians and even dictators. But that's propaganda. They've committed and succeeded in many acts of terrorism that exceeded the expectations of ISIS."_

 _"One cyber attack was in New York, they kept shutting off entire blocks worth of electricity and all city systems for two weeks before sending control back to us. Then, a few business representives was held hostage while in an airplane to Brazil. Took over thirty-four thousand accounts and stolen sensitive data. They've been trained as the SEALS as it is. Making them exceptional warriors and soldiers. But don't believe their vigilante actions, they're still terrorists. Even worse, some towns in a few states had already went into full support of Storm Aegis"_

(Current time)

"You're the man sent from the higher-ups?" One of the terrorists said as he saw one of his own, he got in and started to drive off.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"So, what's the job?" He asked, he was of Storm Aegis' Task Force, simply named IX. A force of Aegis Assassins within Washington, capable of carrying out the complex assassinations of criminals and sometimes police officers, it went more than that. They carried out cyber attacks, then physical attacks on higher-class citizens and political representives. For the group they say:

(Teaching that abusing the will of the people is an normal action, results in a fatal reaction that you may either learn to realise the mortality of it all or continue to destroy the lives that they had you be in the place you wanted to be in.) -Storm Aegis-

They had the typical plane hijackings, hostage situations and bank heists, all aimed to recruit more people and learn of their enemies. The soldiers are trained like the SEALS, but the US should be aware of them. The people of Storm Aegis believe that politicians distract themselves in foolish agendas rather than destroy them. This had resulted in something worse than all the modern terror groups yet.

"We got a special case, ruining Olivia's gift. We got a international jewelry company, its typical except its vault. Where President Fitz is getting a set of hundred and twenty million dollar diamonds, five of them and distinguished by the clean cut of the quality. We're stealing it to know that we're the business in this town." He gave a simple job, rob a valuable item. That's all.

"The idiot frat boys own this place and are in the manager's room, maybe drinking their brains out. Get their codes to deactivate the security and steal the diamonds. The others will have to be on another job later. They got their security force in the area to secure it. The regular police officers will be assisting them as always."

"The bank has a normal lobby with the inner access door under a time lock. We don't have the time to bypass the lock and get through once we go loud. It takes nine minutes, while we could just enter in with stealth, sneak pask the door, cut the power to the vault's door and this could take twelve minutes to get out."

* * *

Washington DC - Harris' Diamond Supermarket.

10:30 PM.

"We got the place, where do we need to go?" One of the soldiers looked at the entrance, no guards but laser wires covered the doors.

"There's a ladder up to the vents that lead to the executive wing, we go to the basement and cut the power. We open the vault and steal the diamonds that are marked as sold. We get out, simple as that." Said the lead mercenary as he looked through the map of the place. The 5 man squad arms themselves with silenced weapons.

"Arm yourselves, don't forget the EMP device."

(Into the building)

"What do we have at the front?" A guard said that as the rest walks around. All of them were private guards and were considered well-equipped.

"Just nothing as usual." One of the guards replied.

"Make sure the laser wires are activated in those vents, especially when those assassins are around." When he answered back, more security was added. Now a bit of Plan B was executed. Get a key to the time lock mechanic to think that one of the managers had opened it normally and walk through. But they needed one of the brothers for that to work.

Fortunately, one of the brothers runs security. He's in the front executive office at the first floor, near the time lock door. When they came by for a visit. It was a simple objective yet again, using force to get through.

"Good evening." One of the soldiers barged in, pointing the gun at the manager.

"What?! Not another Aegis raid again... Just don't do the same thing as last time." He begged them, but this wasn't a loud job to go through.

"Smart man, whatever we're doing. Send an email to us and we're going at Olivia, your client. She is going to pay for her sins."

* * *

The next day.

 _"Good morning, citizens and the president of Washington DC." Sarris VXI, the leader of Task Force IX spoke with a distorted voice on live news in the morning where Olivia woke._

 _"We've just stolen from the materialistic bitch known as Olivia Pope, the one who'd tore apart the president's wife, which she was one of our enemies along with White House. We have her weakness, she's a succubus. Our men on the inside has possible leads on multiple sex videos involving her. Because she works with professional fixers, those videos are out of reach for now. Until then, we shall go against the Corrupt House until they can provide evidence of Olivia's 'clients'. We won't ever stop, we'll never slow down until Olivia learns the true meaning of a terrible reaction."_


	2. First Hunt

Same Day, around lunch time.

After Storm Aegis had said about a man about the inside, people of the White House knew about an infiltrator within the Secret Services and scattered around to expose him. Olivia, being the well known person that can track people. She pinpointed the cause, maybe properly..

"The terrorist organization of Storm Aegis had waged war on the people of the White House and the newly formed, yet controversal, First Lady Olivia Pope. This was an act to reveal more unknown secrets about Olivia's sex life and how the president had allowed the marrage to take place and broke his ex-wife's heart." News reporters had flooded the building, trying to keep the masses informed.

"The video's focus had threatened all known political contacts including Olivia and Fitzgerald to demand the release of several hidden tapes of Olivia's personal times with other political figures while they were alone. The other message that they sent that if Fitz doesn't give the information and camera feeds to the terrorist cells, the US government will risk critical data breaches, increased assassination attempts, bank heists, bomb threats and airline hijackings until President Fitzgerald can provide a suitible amount of information."

"National Security had also responded on many social media sites by deploying the FBI's SWAT units to counteract the terrorists' efforts, but however. Storm Aegis had simply replied to them that it won't work, because the corruption of politics will divert the agency's best to stop the attacks. But the FBI had been deployed around seven major cities. While Storm Aegis is planning another move, the Secret Service is trying to find who was responsible for leaking information."

At the halls of the building. Citizens flooded the building to search for answers, then dozens of protesters

"How can this happen? You and Fitz were responsible for keeping those... I mean, THOSE moments under the rug." Olivia's career may come to a complete stop, all of her progress ripped apart because she felt lustful. And now she has to face the music. She was speaking to Abby when this was happening.

"I can't really relate, but Storm Aegis has so much connections within most places. Even here. Fitz had the entire IT department suspended and all computers and geeks checked. No information was sent from the servers." She replied.

"So... It boils down to one thing... It has to be someone that hates you the most."

"We could check on Rowan, Storm Aegis may had recieved him and wanted to punish me for the videos." The first person that came to her mind was Rowan, her father, which was also the former director of the CIA that is now in jail.

"That wouldn't work. Because. Rowan was assassinated by a guard, disguised by an Aegis assassin." When Abby said that, that option went out the window. And she felt heartbroken.

"Damnit... Now the other is Sally. She wanted me out of the picture" Olivia guessed this one person that got the sex tape of the President and herself.

"I'll get the FBI over there. We'll have to check anything related to the persons she talked to." Abby replied.

"Then I'm personally discuss this, face-to-face." Olivia stood firm to finish this and save her relationship.

Over to the outside, protestors in support of Storm Aegis swarmed the area and some of the crowds marched around the building. Demanding Olivia to release the videos and for her to create a divorce trial. People on social media was doing the same. Storm Aegis stood alongside them on the internet. Someone was hearing Olivia's conversation and he went to his cellphone.

"Yeah. Hearing Olivia right now, sending like, FBI agents to Sally's apartment." The man spoke to someone on the other line. Well, that's an Aegis soldier.

 _"It's a problem, Sally's a viper. We asked for the leak through her, but she murdered her own husband and will do something that is worth more than truth. We'll have to dispose of her." He offered a solution, then hung up._

* * *

Afternoon at Sally's apartment.

"Here's the place, but why's the ambulance here?" The agent that was supposed to be dealing with Sally had seen an ambulance parked.

As he went out of the vehicle and into the building, he goes into her room. Just to find Sally's throat slit and a message saying:

(YOUR CORRUPTION SHALL NOT DENY OUR VICTORY, ONLY YOU SHALL KNOW THE TRUE STING OF YOUR REWARDS) That was said from an Aegis commando written in an Email in full caps, named the Fox. The next part of the letter was something important.

(MY COMMAND HAS DECIDED THAT WE NEED TO RULE THE AIR ABOVE, PROVIDING NO ESCAPE FOR YOU AND FOR US TO STRIKE FROM ABOVE. YOUR SKIES SHALL KNOW OF THE SECRETS YOU CONTAIN)

(OUR NEXT WORD IS THE STING OF THE STORMBRINGER, WITHIN THE NEXT CELEBRATION, YOU MAY KNOW THE DAY, BUT NOT OUR ACTIONS)

(THE STORM IS THE BLADE, OUR AEGIS IS THE PEOPLE)

"Olivia?" The agent calls Olivia.

 _"Is she willing to talk? Did you find anything related to Storm Aegis?" She was eager to know what happened, but this wasn't too much of a good time to know._

"Storm Aegis got there first, computers and phone had all data wiped off the board. Sally's dead now." He replied

 _"What?"_

"If you can see the picture i've sent, She's been iced. But..."

 _"Is there a catch?" She was now upset. Only person she can fix the issue is now sleeping for good._

"On her computer, there's a email, but I think that Aegis soldiers knew that we were coming and killed her before I got here. There's thing about the Sting of the Stormbringer. The story sounds so childish-"

 _"Hold it! But it could be their next move. You'll have to explain it later, get that message and send it to me."_

* * *

January 15, 2016.

6:30 PM.

FBI Headquarters - Digital Forensics Offices.

"So, Ms. Pope. You're saying that the email is sent from an Storm Aegis commando named The Fox. The higher chain of command sends him a tiny hint of a terror attack at some time in Martin Luther King's holiday." The director of the FBI tries to decode the message while Olivia judges his intelligence. He was using a specialized computer to track areas with suspected areas of an attack.

"That's the start, but the holiday could be later on, not the upcoming one. There's several places that Task Force IX can attack, but the airport and train stations are locked and secured tight. It may delay them. But other locations may be prone for an attack." She replied, the thing is. Aegis' thinking of these attacks can alter every second.

"It won't matter to them, they will attack soon. We need to be on the same mind game." He spoke back.

"Well, i'll let Huck to give a try about this." She tries to give Huck, one of the strong silent types to them to figure it out.

"Don't give me that... Hippy over to lend a hand in this. That guy's insane." He thought of that, his backstory shouldn't be trusted.

"It's your best chance here. I will not risk working blind against millions of ex-SEALS while you mess around." Olivia went stoic, this is a balance of life or blood. And she doesn't risk it one bit.

"Whatever. I'll get him, but.. It's your decision. Don't come crying back to me." He replied, the offer worked and she walked out of the room.

* * *

January 16, 2016.

12:20 PM.

 _(We have now created a list of a currently expanding lists of major attacks that will be updating depending on the National Security's choices. The first word we have here is the Sting of the Stormbreaker. We can rule the skies and will know of the secrets of your government, coming soon as the holiday kicks. Other attacks will have to be focused on making our presence known here.) -Storm Aegis-_

Just at a restaurant, where school kids, citzens and a politician that are on lunch break. Several cars in different colors park by, but when the drivers come out. Aegis paramilitary soldiers in hooded jackets and military-type pants. Holding AKs and M4s, running through the front doors and quickly holds the place hostage. Now. The test begins.


	3. Sting of the Stormbringer: Success

**Well, since i'm trying to update stories. I've came across a two reviews. I'll see what I would improve.**

 **(Galen): I've noticed that, but I can take the critic review. There's something about Millicent Grant like you said, and went searching. But couldn't find his great crimes or the person. Could you please find the timeline on where he was born? I'll appreciate it. Olivia's situation is more like the revelations, since you knew of a better way to go. For the sexuality. I've been wondering...**

 **(Guest): Well. Nice job for the review. Just that, thanks.**

* * *

During the hostage situation. Cops had already arrived with negotiators on-site. The paramilitary squad wanted a demand from a politician and all wealthy citizens must be informed about the terrorists' extent to their lives. All they wanted was to know that terror is a reality.

"Okay. Anyone that tries to be a hero will not be going home. We're negotiating your release." An soldier said as he watches the cops' move.

"Do we have a deal to give us seven-hundred and fifty thousand dollars from that politician's bank account? If you don't, we have IEDs around the inside, we'll blow it up. This is your last choice here." The other soldier negotiated with the cops and with the politician's financial advisor.

 _"Fine, we'll lend you the money. Now all we need for us to do is grab one hostage at a time, we can let you leave after that. Get the children first." The cop gave in and lends the money to the soldier's bank account. The SWAT van slowly reverses to the door._

Aegis soldiers gave the children and the politician first. Then all the rest of the civilians left. The soldiers got into the vehicles and left without harm.

* * *

Just at evening around the White House. Olivia needs the next card to play the government's next move. If you look outside, protestors are setting up camp. They really wanted a answer

 _(Three days left, and the US government had already fucked around again. Just a reminder that the First Lady's position is on the line. In our news, an operative has made an example that no one is safe from us. I hope Olivia hears it) -Storm Aegis, Facebook-_

"Any clues about the attack's focus?" President Fitzgerald spoke to Olivia, stoic fashion, yet worried.

"People at Langley say that the Fox's words may say that Storm Aegis had the original idea of leaking all known data to them, but since the mention of those false videos. They can't risk a failure. The words may say that they may execute a plane hijacking. Aegis soldiers that were captured and questioned about this said it would be a business-type plane owned by a major, international company. Yet, they want to know the government's secrets. They have to get on-board Air Force One." Olivia scrapped what intel she had from the CIA and the captured soldiers.

"I'm not getting on that plane, that's for sure. People are saying that trains with safes containing anything valuable or our friends could be targeted. All hideouts had already been moved, and all intel has been burned. Huck caught hell trying to get answers, and we have three days left before they can execute. We have no offensive strategy, so i'll-" Fitz tries to make a bad idea, then Olivia answered.

"No, but the best thing to a smart, good and complex offensive is another smart, good and complex defense. We'll send in the FBI's counter-terror units to the airports, bus stations, train stations and other major places." She thought the only thing in mind, if the federal agents can't stop Storm Aegis from scapping hideouts of intel, may as well guard every major location to make sure that Storm Aegis may fail.

"Get the word out? We got many other families going into the city, and we may deprive them of seeing their loved ones?" Fitz replied.

"No choice here. We'll have to lock everything down within the city." When Olivia said that, Fitz agreed and followed the plan.

* * *

January 19, 2016.

Airport - Terminal, Washington DC.

11:30 AM.

"This is Reporter Samuel Green at the Ronald Reagan International Airport, where multiple people are building up to see Air Force Two's first journey and the Economics Council member, Jackson Smith. Along with his colleagues, they are planning to take a trip to Bangkok to discuss the Embassy's long-running contracts with the government of Thailand." News reporters are now seeing the US government's plane, Air Force Two. About to depart to Thailand, flying the western route.

Air Force Two is the same 747 type, yet the plane is more used for other important figures other than the President. It's a smaller scale flight, yet used more by the president's friends.

"However, due to the declared state of emergency within multiple cities that airlines should be on maximum alert of the terrorist organization of Storm Aegis. Which the first major attack will be an business-owned airplane, with goals of knowing the government's sensitive data pools. FBI agents have been in-charge of airport security and improved measures are in place. Train stations and all transport in an out of Washington and other cities are on maximum alert."

Along the crowd, a man with a brown jacket, blue jeans, brown hat and with mask that covered his mouth. He walked into the back door outside, he hid himself. He's a Storm Aegis leader. This may be the attack that they were planning.

"Got outside. The plane's nearly fueled." The man had a good visual on the plane. The fuel tanks are detaching, it means that the plane's ready to move as soon's the passengers are inside.

 _"Get to the landing gear and climb inside, sneak past everyone and meet us at the same location under the wheels."_

As he heard that, the plan was in motion. As soon's the team makes a move and holds hostages or any dead bodies are seen. The server room's systems in the plane is automatically locked out. So plan B was to find the access key quickly and get the servers and also prey that the National Guard is open for reasoning.

* * *

Air Force Two - Interior.

1:30 PM

When he went in, many other soldiers wearing the same gear as with the restaurant situation, they waited until the plane was already in the air. They got up and raised the guns at the passengers.

"Get the guards disarmed. We'd better keep the situation under control." A soldier moved up the stairs as he said that, then a radio signal comes through.

 _(Hostiles have boarded the plane, commencing server lockout and requesting a forced landing sequence)_

"Break into the cockpit and take control of communications, we can ask them to keep the plane in the air as long's the negotiations are stable." The man with the jacket sends the squad up, he can take care of any guard that dares to come through.

At the front of the plane. The whole interior is being taken over by several gunmen. Keeping the security team down with minimum deaths, the hostages are under control. The jets that are in escort are still flying. When they burst into the cockpit. The pilots were thrown out of the room or knocked out, communications and the control of the plane are in their hands.

"This is the champions of Storm Aegis' very best men out in the field. Coming through live to the people of the White House." Introduced the soldier who was speaking to the jet squadron, the Military and the White House.

"Your people have been captured on board of Air Force Two, we're not looking for only gold, but the information you got from within, the focus is to know your darkest secrets. For people to know your errors, and how you hadn't took it up like nobles. We're scanning for an access card, and if you lock us out. We're jumping with the gold, and the plane will be blown out of the sky with explosived armed all over the frame."

"If we get what we needed, you can see them. We'll land at Los Angeles to make an exchange. If all goes well, you will provide an escape and you should NOT track us. Or something really bad is going to happen."

* * *

Back at the White House, everyone was scrambling. The president has come out of the building to speak to the audience with a solution. If he says something to piss them off now, they'll escape and destroy the plane, it can create the historic record for a terrorist group to attack and destroy an Air Force plane. Olivia is taking the call, and everyone else is running loose all over the place.

"Wow. That's what the Sting of the Stormbringer mean, they're attacking an Air Force plane. They want information off of military deployment locations, financial data with multiple off-shore accounts from politicial supporters, management records, shipments and federal systems, you could name it all. They also want some slice of our data from the Pentagon. They have explosives on board, they'll destroy it if something's not right or we'll lock them out of the servers. The costs are too great to take on either side." Abby gave the layout of their plan, since Olivia came into the building, only to meet the National Guard's elite personal around Fitz.

"How did they get on?" She replied.

"Either disguises or sneaking into the plane before the passengers or guards even got on. But improved security measures should had prevented that. So how did they get on is unexplained." Abby didn't get the latest information when she was walking on sight when the plane took off.

"You said that they've snuck onto the plane before it rolled out. There was agents around the hangar, no one shouldn't been able to get on board." Olivia doubted the security. Even the Secret Service was around the hangar.

"Someone from the inside must had got those soldiers on board." She had said it again. The only solution was to wait for Fitzgerald to come in, and come by to the Secret Service to investigate.

Just about outside on the front of the White House. Fitzgerald was speaking out to the people once again to calm them down. He couldn't speak of an offensive against the soldiers on board. He's not even speaking to the National Guard to engage them.

* * *

Back on the plane, at Los Angeles International Airport at 3 PM.

At the server room. The commander's virus was working. The plan went smooth so far, the data transfer is almost complete, about 97%. The National Guard hasn't began to make an attack. But if they land and attack. They'll have the heavy armor, mostly its the armor used to absorb explosions and even more bullets. It'll make them move slower than normal, but protection is more important than trying to move fast enough to dodge bullets.

As the plane lands, the soldiers handling the plane moved to a hangar. The US troops has arranged a deal to not shoot them when they got out of the airport. The doors open, the commander can see the vehicles right behind the hangar. The download was finished, no need to take the hostages. A van belonging to the vigilantes came up on the loading bay that leads out the complex and into the highway.

"We got everything we want? Fitz didn't mess around with us?" The driver asked if things were okay. The squad went into the vehicle and drove into the road ahead, the driver and vehicle was disguised so he could get past the roadblocks.

"Nothing of the sort. And just to make sure no one can track the virus' source through those computers. I've busted them." The commander replied.

"It's safe to say that the Sting of the Stormbringer is a great success. And Fitz has greatly failed." The soldier had opened his can of soda, and Storm Aegis has now won this battle.

* * *

Over at the White House's Situational Room.

7:30 PM.

 _(Hey. If you're reading this now to Fitzgerald Grant. He had really fucked up on this one, we raided an Air Force plane, on its first day of flight!. We got in by using your Secret Service agents, brought us disguises and raided the place for gold and our data. We should know your weaknesses, but it's all really pitiful reasons on why these weaknesses exist at all. If you try to find our man or woman that got us onto Air Force Two. You can find him dead, and you can't track this message at all. I'm living just at the bottom of the sea, literally at the bottom of the deep blue)._

 _(Anyways. Our next word is the Raiders of the Nightfall. When the numbers hit high in the busiest city, and the rich gorges themselves in their finest hour, you could try to find us. Or you could screw around and get on the littlest of things possible for money. Waiting for the reaction) - The Fox, Storm Aegis Commander._

And for the reaction. Olivia, Huck, Abby and Fitz found the agent that got them onto the plane, dead upon entering the room. His phone and laptop within the White House has been broken to prevent him from being traced.

This could had gotten them closer to finding him, but Storm Aegis is more skilled than the government in everything possible. This couldn't have gone out easy, like the people around the building. But, Storm Aegis had made the history books. They were the first to done a job that no one else can pull off. And if they could attack anyone with complex planning, then what will Olivia do?


	4. Raiders of the Nightfall: Prologue

Just at the President's desk in the next morning. Fitz had just turned the T.V on, every news station was on Storm Aegis' shootouts and mass looting in multiple towns and gated communities more than ISIS appeared on the media. This was the Word of Storm Aegis' warning. He knew the other obvious answer. The terrorists are targeting wealthy individuals, because they want to know the feels of seeing and being a victim to destructive forces of crime, but he didn't knew about the details of their plan about the other clue.

The Aegis soldiers felt the pain when they were children, seeing crimes committed to see their friends or family members being murdered. The law didn't even enforce their rules, so this is how the organization was founded, to punish the criminals, to protect their families and nations from infestations of corrupt politicians. Storm Aegis knew the rich hadn't suffered pain, some of them are corrupt. So they now rob them, hundreds of thousand dollars they'll steal, sometimes, a million dollars are stolen. The grand insult to injury is that Fitz did support those people right now with promises of insurance companies to pay the damages.

It didn't matter to Aegis soldiers and or other insurance companies, for they could deny their claims or the soldiers can still attack them. The Fox wanted to send a message, that the cold reality of crime and violence can touch anyone. No matter the position or the money.

 _"The Royal Palm Yacht and Country Club had lost 1,780,000 dollars during a large raid, social media had taken the Aegis paramilitary soldiers bursting into houses and looting multiple valuables ranging from twenty thousand to four hundred and seventy five thousand dollars within the first raid. Cyrus' bank account had been breached into, taking 65% of the offshore money and 44% of his official account. Made possible by an cop that swore alliance with the terrorist group." - ABC News._

 _"Pablo Reed and his other friends have been robbed at gunpoint by Aegis recruits and a squad leader by his home in San Diego. They've forced them to give their most valuable possessions and the password to his account, which he had lost 480,000 dollars in the process. Police officers have reached there in time and found him with minor injuries, but the gunmen had escaped when they saw the officers. There are multiple wealthy gated communities being robbed by the group, stealing over 50 to nearly two million dollars of valuable items or other goods. Police are now confused and are also getting reports of mass vandalism within those communities by the suspects." MSNBC News._

 _"The recent reports of house break-ins, bank account breaches and even a large-scale community raid had lead to the FBI to investigate the string of destructive robberies carried out by the organization, the terrorists had spoken back to people, saying that the rich need to learn the cold reality that we've faced, and how the insurance companies had turned them down. For more it, they had spoken that the rich need to learn that crime could attack anyone regardless of position in society." News report, while speaking to an Aegis soldier within a federal jail._

 _"We want to know that crime and devestation can happen to those who have vast amounts of money. We've suffered so much while the rich swallows so much money without knowing that crime still happens, even some of them are corrupted. Starting insurance companies that only serve them as the mafia to hard-working americans. For this, you WILL suffer the_ _consequences, and the hard workers WILL have justice. Remember, we're of many defenders, the corruption of politics and rich fools are of one lone coward." - Aegis soldier, while speaking to journalists in a federal prison in North Carolina._

"We can't stand by to know of the other clue of that answer. They've stolen 6.5 million dollars off of wealthy individuals so far, and if they're hitting every successful citizens. This is another trap, you go into their place, they outsmart us and kill everyone that will know of these attacks." Abby was standing right next to Olivia when she was speaking.

"I've still got tricks up the sleeves. The CIA's moles within the group shall attempt to track down the Fox. If we can capture him soon, we may have all of Storm Aegis' systems and everything about them." Fitz had another vain plan.

"Uhh... Whatever I see them again, they're in body bags in the morgue. All data about them are destroyed as it is."

"In an easier term, they've killed the moles and burned every piece of intel. Nothing remaining from phones and laptops." Abby knew the news, but didn't tell him before now.

"Are you kidding me?!" Fitz angrily replied.

"It's every report of CIA agents during Rowan's time and afterwards. Even he couldn't keep his agents alive." Abby tried to swerve the conversation, didn't work.

"I'll speak to you later. Olivia, fix yourself up and get something to eat, and maybe try to get Huck to find the Fox. The FBI had managed to pick up something about the nickname and where did it come from." Fitz sends Abby elsewhere, Olivia walks out of the office and down to the outside.

"Huck, you're there at the FBI? I got another job, given from Fitzgerald. I'll be coming over there." Olivia calls him, straight from a signal-locked phone.

 _"I'm at Cyrus' apartment right now, it doesn't look too good here. Storm Aegis broke in and stole every good valuables they could find. But Cyrus may have some explaining to do on his spare time." Huck answered on the other line. It appears that the vigilantes had just raided Cyrus' apartment._

 _"If you're asking that he's okay. He took some hits, but he's still awake. He's involved with something corrupt that got their attention."_

"I'll see what happened. Just keep him up and stable." She said, then a water balloon hits her face.

"Oh come on!" She even sees the person who threw that.

"Screw you!" He had obviously known about those sex videos. And shouted off before he was tackled by guards.

* * *

At Cyrus' Apartment, just in downtown.

10:00 PM.

When Olivia went to place, the whole interior was banged up. Any gold or shiny and valuable objects were stolen, there's the vault where he keeps the gold bars or rare paintings were all stolen. Cyrus was seen at the living room, he suffered minor injuries to the head, but he's still awake.

"Olivia? You shouldn't be around here, especially when Storm Aegis are targeting you." Cyrus spoke out.

"Well. Huck told me that the vault was full of drugs, with the price tags labeled from a group, not from Storm Aegis. But the video I saw is you doing a gold slash coke deal. I've seen some people on camera that looked suspicious or familiar faces. Can you tell me what those people are?" Olivia replied and questions him about a video of him doing the deal, if he was a bit more aware when he was a bit high. He could had not recorded this.

"For a warning. There's both options that will land you in jail no matter what you do. For the painless part while in there, better choose the easy one." Huck stared at Cyrus, he knows that the former agent has mastered torture before. So he chose the easy way out.

"Okay. No need for blood here. The information on how did the trade go down on the laptop should go the FBI, but the men who was around my apartment is a mafia group around Chicago. It was ran by an old man who had every business from the US, straight down to France and all over, he died by the Fox. Before he was transfered into Storm Aegis." Cyrus opened the computer to find the photo of him of the deal, the mafia brought pure columbian cocaine. And... Melody Grant?

"Is that Melody Grant? What happened to her?" Olivia sees Ms. Grant, just holding the coke in her hands.

"If you know right about now, the devorce demoralized her, couldn't even pay the bills without no one on her side. She went to those people to start over. No wonder why Storm Aegis hates you." He gave the details.

"Abby. You're down at the FBI? Are you looking at the details what Cyrus sent to us?" Olivia now calls Abby.

 _"Those mafia-looking guys are the Chicago South Club, they've ran an effort to control the city, but failed greatly and a business man that was a leader of the mob, he died to them. The news should have any mention about that hacker before. Get the data, and you shall have a great chance of finding who is this Fox is." Abby replied._

"I'll see what Huck can do." Olivia hangs up after that one dialogue

* * *

1:30 PM.

Just about everyone who has a massive pile of money is in danger of Storm Aegis' wrath. In addition to looting, they have including kidnappings, just to add the toppings to the chaos cake that Storm Aegis made.

(Mission: Kidnap Karla Ford and acquire bank account)

(Briefing: Apparently, when the cops came by one of our merchant camps and stole 6.5 milllion dollars worth of gold and other priceless things we had searching for without stealing it. They gave the money from the evidence to Karla, a stupid, but yet ignorant 16-year old who was spoiled. On her birthday, which is today. Her father went to the ATF and done the purchase in the first place. Not only it has violated the agents' rulebooks, but that was our hard-worked resources from people willing to make a living. Add insult to injury, this is MTV's shit-fest called My Super Sweet 16.)

(We'll have to burst in at two separate locations. Her father's down at Los Angeles and should be on his way back soon by helicopter, the daughter's in her house with her friends. She post hateful things about us as always. Our pilot will be getting him from the construction site he's building, the rest shall be at the house interrogating her, don't hurt her if possible. Once we get the account, we can steal all of our stolen goods, another thing is to kidnap her and get to arrest her father for using evidence for something so stupid. She must know how anyone can reach anybody.)

(Details: Karla's skin is slightly tan, her favorite dress color is orange sunset and hair is brown, she's at the brown house and easy to know because of leaf sign at the front of the house and her pink car that could give its position away. The father's at least nearly 50 years old and is named Darius, wearing the business outfit. The helicopter is silver, type is the AW119, located at the helipad at the top of the contruction in downtown Los Angeles)

(Risk Details: Just the run-of-the-mill errors that can happen. But make sure that doesn't happen)

(Mission details sent from the Fox)

On the downtown construction where Darius was. The place was filled with workers around the place, and the pilot found the father easily. The disguised soldier was wearing a green, closed jacket, Not to thick, but not too thin for someone to feel the body armor under it. There was the jeans too.

"You're the pilot? What happened to the other one?" Darius expected a different person to work with.

"That guy called in sick. I'm his friend, going to fill in. I have the pilot's licence, nothing to worry about." The pilot showed his Flight School's official licence. This is going to the plan.

"You got that, but lets see what you can do. Fly me to the Hidden Hills, at the brown house with the helipad." The father walked with him to the elevator.

Just at the roof. The chopper rests quite nicely. Cleaned and ready to fly. The pilot and the father goes in and flies to the location.

"You know. It's my daughter's birthday party today, I'd be normally be irritated by anything else. But you're a fine man, and I'm not doing all the work myself. My angel is pulling half the weight. My friend's the chief of police, and he gave her enough money from his pockets." The father was so excited to come by to see the people on MTV... Well, until the pilot puts on the black ski-mask that shows only his eyes, and he flips out his desert eagle.

"I'm feeling the same way. Except we're excited to get our money back as our reward. We know that you pulled strings with the Chief of Police." The pilot repiled.

"Our tech guy scrambled your phone, you aren't getting anyone on the line. And our guys is planning a visit to your house." The chopper kept flying, doors are locked and jammed so he couldn't jump out.

* * *

At the house, the teenage girl was visible. Just looking through the living room's slide windows. As the MTV camera crew was inside the house, the Aegis infiltrators comes in.

"Hands up, worthless brat!" The alpha leader aims the guns and made everyone drop to the floor except the camera man. His camera is now being used to show Storm Aegis in action. The Fox shows up on the soldier's phone.

"How did you even get here?! Why now!?" Karla was distressed.

 _"I have your IP, your bank account and we have your address. You fucked up, you really did. You send bad mouth at us, and we tracked you easily."_

 _"And if you're thinking of needing guards right now, they won't be helping. Now, what's the passcode for the bank account? We know that our money lies on that account, you've been stealing off of hard working americans like me. These men are some of the best talents in torture, or we'll just kill you and others. You'll want to open the details up." The Fox threatens her, since the rich was so pitiful, she'd asked to go up and walked to her computer. The Aegis technical went into the account and transfer it over to the commander._

 _"Don't worry, we're not taking all of it. Just 99% of it."_

5 minutes later, the chopper arrives at the house. The father's bank account was also breached and lost most of the evidence cash that Storm Aegis had stored. The merchant camp raid was scripted by the family to rob the vigilantes and acquire more corruption by blind luck. He'd didn't knew that they could track him well. The Fox took 35% of his offshore and normal account funds. Some of the tech guys had acquired of his data. Shipped to the media and the father should be behind bars.

Then the house vault was there, as the father opened it. The items from the merchant camp was there, still have value. The vigilantes cleaned the vault. But suddenly, they grabbed the daughter and tied up the father. They left the house in the stolen helicopter, leaving the man to the police.

Hours later, in the woods north of L.A in a wooden house.

6:00 PM.

 _"The house of successful Darius Ford has been raided by Storm Aegis' paramilitary forces, kidnapping 16-year old Karla Ford and the DEA may have suspected that the father may have illegally borrowed evidence from the chief of police. However, he gave the evidence money without warning."_

"Where's..." She woke up hours later. Now surrounded by Aegis troops.

"Welcome to your new place. Where you will learn of our struggles without the aid of fancy things. For 2 months, will be the time that you shall not be chained by shiny, worthless items. Welcome to our domain." The soldier replied.

* * *

Later down at Chicago. Another issue arises as Huck was sent to find the Fox's real name. The news about it had vanished from memory, servers had been wiped long before he had went to the city, and some people had been knocked out and forgot the name. Now he must use the civilians to find his true origins. Which means everyone's going to be checked.


	5. Raiders of the Nightfall: Fatal Error

_(We're just setting an example to the US government. That's usually all, but framing us for being under ISIS' rule, along with their mess is the last straw. Polticians want crooked fame. But in our crusade. Your corruption shall not stop us until everything is completed. Nothing can prevent this. You. Will. Fail.)_

* * *

Chicago - Rural Area Junkyard.

January 20, 2016.

8:06 AM.

When Huck and Abby arrived around the FBI Office Building. The next plan was to investigate a ruined location at the dam outside of Chicago. It belonged to an exceptionally dangerous whistleblower that had caused a blackout all over the East Coast in 2004, he had the Fox captured here once. But when other fixers found their location. The place was burned down shortly after. But they must recover something to stop Task Force IX at this point. If it doesn't work, there's the next location within Chicago. It fails also, there's nothing else to stop them

They were already going to the building past the dam, satellite images had seen the area as a junkyard. Blown up but should provide enough intel to find the commander. The car pulls up with Abby, while Huck goes to a house in residential Chicago.

"So. We're going to pull something out of this rubble... This sucks ass." Abby had to look over the pile of scraps.

"Check that warehouse over there, there's gotta be some evidence left in there." A cop pointed to the broken warehouse. She goes to it.

"Nothing so exciting here. Ow... Fricking carpet." She hits her foot, and then. "That's a hatch? Where does this lead." When the hatch was revealed, she'd attempted to open the hatch. But it didn't budge.

"I got some door that leads down. Can't open it without prying it out." She asks the cop.

"I'll call in the tow, you're going to have to wait." He replied.

After about half an hour, the tow vehicle pulls up, hooks the door handle and accelerates. It breaks the lock and pulls the door out.

The place had nothing but one USB. She took it, not knowing if it is the only hope of finding the commander. Now, how is Huck faring his luck?

* * *

Northwestern Chicago Downtown Area, nearly an hour later.

Huck had found one house, rumored to have housed the Fox's sister and nephew. He went in with a tech guy behind him, the house was empty. It wasn't Storm Aegis, but was a regular moving company. So in his effort, he goes to an old CIA security station in an abandoned building.

When Huck came upon a security server. He plays a video that records the house back on November 2014, and he saw the house before it moved out. Three people, one was the Fox. But when he scanned their names, it was. 39-year-old Aiden Pearce, 34-year-old Nicole Pearce and 10-year-old Jackson, couldn't been able to record his last name for some reason, and their location's unknown. But in that day, the Fox was wearing the same outfit today. Olivia may have the thing to stop them at last.

"Olivia. I've found the Fox's true name. I'm sending it to you now." Huck was sending that data, then called in the FBI and Olivia.

 _"Finally! Abby had also found something around the dam. I need both of you back at the office." Olivia was excited, she knew Storm Aegis' commanders weren't able to be catched in their history, but however. It changes today._

12:30 PM.

Back at the FBI Offices.

"Anything what you got from the USB drive?" Abby commented.

"And Nicole and Jackson?" Huck asked also.

"First, Nicole and Jackson has no ties to that commander's criminal rap sheet. Second. That whistleblower's server room down at the basement kept track of his movement after Chicago's 2014 blackout, he's moving east from Los Angeles. We'd better catch him before the attack or whatever thing what's about to happen." The agent gave the report. Now, it's the execution.

"Problem is. The FBI has been overextended greatly, he moved out of the US and into Nigeria, and the skill of the commander's elite units is quite high. The CIA is taking the reigns. Olivia's speaking right now, and wants you two to head to Lagos to assist the CIA in the capture of Aiden Pearce. We have only. One. Shot at this, fail the job, we may never find him again.

"Also. You're going in disguised, since the US has no time to authorize an operation into the city. So, don't blow this. Either you're dead from Pearce or we have an international incident." He finished talking.

* * *

By Lagos, Nigeria - Inner City - Storm Aegis hideout.

January 21, 2016.

7:10 PM.

"Sir. We have a critical situation here." An Aegis elite soldier came into Aiden's room. Wearing the jungle camo spec-ops uniform.

"What?" He woke up out of his sleep.

"Remember the dam in Chicago where you met that whistleblower? There was a basement for him to track your movement, he forgot to take the USB, causing the FBI to find you. We didn't knew about an old secret CIA security station there, causing another salvage team to know of your true name. The CIA is on the way with the location of this house." He explained.

"Damn it. T-bone's going to get it, but tell everyone all over the city to find the team and dispose of them, if the Nigerian government hasn't authorized the agents to operate in the city, it could create an international incident and it should let us slip back into hiding." Aiden directs the soldier to warn everyone about the agents.

"We're on it."

To Abby and Huck in a vehicle. Along with other CIA Agents.

"Okay. We keep the noise down while we get our contacts with suitible weapons, Abby runs the intel and Huck handles interrogation. It's going to take time." The agent running the team spoke while driving on the highway. The two vehicles make a turn to an exit, then to the main street

"And we have the first contact coming up to the store, keep it clean." He said as they left the vehicles.

They had went into the closed store to find Jacob Walker, a former Aegis soldier that was under the banner of Storm Aegis. He's also the technical brains along with it. He's 47, black, and 5.8 feet tall.

"You're Langley's people, right?" The african spoke in his tongue to Abby.

"Yes sir. What can you know about Aiden's location, movement and the plans for the next attack?" Abby replied in the same language as him.

"Of course. It's a bank heist on the Federal Reserve Bank branches in California, they're using forged construction plans as their way in."

"But... Radio chatter was buzzing that Storm Aegis may have been informed that you will be here. Now Pearce is on the move, and Aegis' Special Operation Forces are tracking you to eliminate everyone connected to his location. Even if you escaped, they will expose an unauthorized CIA operation and prevent another team to find Aiden Pearce."

"We must keep phone calls and texts to as little as possible." He finished.

"Okay. Do you have any current movements on Aiden?" Abby replied.

"He's going to prepare to get supplies and leave, I don't have a tracker, but he drives with an armored elite unit to black market suppliers by the waterfront slums." As the storeowner was speaking, the Aegis tri-rotor drone tagged the team. Not only that Aiden knows that the CIA are after them, now the Aegis Elite Ops knows where to find them.

* * *

The next day. Into the abandoned plaza.

1:10 PM.

The CIA has managed to find his convoy driving to one of the Fox's arms dealers and food store. He needs to erase his trails. The CIA was behind him, spying on them.

 _"You got eyes on Aiden, right? What's the car pulling up?" Abby called Huck, its time to capture the commander. But they need to avoid attention for the time being._

"Parked right next to the building. The guards are wearing jungle camo or black colored uniforms in spec-ops grade gear, ski-masks and suppressed weapons. And you better be careful... Oh shit." Huck was staring at the operative, until he hears a beeping sound and they ran as one of them spotted them. He's alone as with the other agents and Abby come in by the next car coming in. He got out to run, then he got shot and fell down. The vehicle explodes.

 _"What's happening?! Are you..." Abby tries to reach him, but one of the operatives grabbed his phone._

"You're really aint supposed to be here at all. CIA's really crooked like this, better let the Fox be. Or you're all over the 7 o'clock news." He threatened them. The agents go into action as they arrived around Huck's car, Abby gets him up, he's barely breathing. He faked his deaths through it. The rest except her and Huck ran after Aiden.

"Get him to a hospital, keep Huck stable. We'll be fine!" The agent ran towards the Aegis soldiers, Abby's car had pulled away.

As they exited the area. Something had went wrong, Nigeria's Elite Guardsmen of its Armed Forces were behind them, one of their jeeps had stopped the car. While the other vehicles went into plaza to stop the shootout.

Did the Fox, or the name of Aiden Pearce. Had already exposed them without the aid of an news station? Was the CIA not even up for a task like this, which they were ready for?


	6. Cold Zero Hour: Into the Maws of Hell

Same Day, in the afternoon back at the White House.

12 PM.

 _"Seven CIA agents were found arrested after an unknown witness has seen one of the dropped badges of the agents while they were trying to stop the commander of the terrorist group of Storm Aegis, but however. Those gunmen weren't terrorists, but members of the intelligence agency of Syria, which they were cleared to protect its civilians working in Nigeria, unlike the CIA."_

 _"Syrian officials are displeased and extremely angry with the action, the CIA had killed three of their agents in this attack. The Nigerians are confused as they investigate the agents captured in a military prison. President Fitzgerald Grant says that the agents were just criminal professionals that played as the CIA, and went wrong when they had attacked the Syrian guards and due to their appearance, the guards reminded the civilians of Storm Aegis' elite forces. Syrian intelligence officers are now on-route to transfer the prisoners to their homeland for questioning, and the US has lost all authorization commands to make a demand to transfer the criminals."  
_

 _"Of course. The CIA had to send after couple of rag-tag idiots. Since Syria's pissed, you can't unfuck yourself outta this. If they're sentenced to death, you're going to have to give those videos up and surrender. We're getting the big numbers now, and this is the last thing we're going to tell you of the last word." Aiden wasn't there and that guy was a clone that acted nearly similar to him, he didn't exist. He's still the Fox to others. He'd prevented the law from finding him by arresting Abby and Huck, who was the only ones to find his name and he deleted the evidence from the CIA and FBI servers._

 _"We're showing you the true example of terrorism. Four largest cities, every trick in the book. Up on front. And this is an attack should should look on the internet." The Fox warns Fitz, but the current attack is happening now._

"What the heck is this?!" Fitz noticed that his account lost about over 20 billion dollars, then every connected bank accounts across the US.

"We've lost 25 billion dollars on Wall Street, 930 million in Los Angeles' banks and everyone's losing funds like dropping flies." Olivia responded with the records of several money losses being transported to Storm Aegis' bank accounts.

"Another stupid attack we couldn't knew about. He's saying of the last attack, but it's obvious this time. Four biggest cities, could you guess it?" Fitz replied.

"New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, then Houston. Who couldn't they target?" Olivia thought it out.

"There's something else I'd need to speak up front." She asked of something else.

"Abby and Huck was sent to the CIA at first to get Aiden, but I authorized the operation behind your back, then we had no time to ask Nigeria to assist us, so it was even worse that way, ultimately having to mistake Syrian spec-ops for Aegis' elite units. Then. This had came down to both of them being arrested, this isn't the work of Pearce or Storm Aegis. It's my poor judgement, or they're so clever." She admitted, in this rate.

"Also. Storm Aegis had something for you." Fitz showed the terrorists' video, capturing Olivia's other activites. More like the 'in and out' business.

"This is what Storm Aegis is trying to say for you? A whore? You are not the person I've chosen for, this is foolish. You know it, get the hell away from my sight. I'll finish the job myself. You're just another mercenary and a hooker." Fitz was now livid. This is nearing the pinnacle of madness.

"But... I know their puzzles... This is my job before, and I still use it now. Without me, you won't stand a chance." Olivia was now breaking under the pressure. She'd knew that she had got the position to use the CIA and the FBI to stop them, but so far. She failed at every turn of events. Caused Abby and Huck to be arrested, and the best in the FBI to be overextended on the offensive and CIA to be scattered all over the place.

"THAT'S IT. GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Fitz shouted her out, the security walked her to the outside. Where the protestors are now cheering for Storm Aegis for removing one of their thorns.

Later on in the Press Room. He's now have to tell the audience that Olivia's scandal has been found.

"I have negotiated with the terrorists of Storm Aegis to release the video of Olivia's sex tapes, in this case. This sounds like a betrayal and broken oath to our spirit, but we can't risk a White House invasion. But in recent turn of events. Mexico's government has used Storm Aegis to get its own soldiers into the country to execute the Air Force Two hijacking and the Wall Street and the Federal reserves' cyber attacks in Los Angeles." Fitz spoke. "Equipment has been transported through that country. And in the result, we have sent forces within the country to deal with the dictators and Storm Aegis."

"But there's the terrorists' last strike that i've recieved from them. An attack on four of America's largest cities with explosives, cyber-based viruses, and chemical weapons will result in 2.3 million dead and or hospitalized from physical and chemical injuries, and most systems crippled from the viruses. We could had stopped the Mexican government sooner to prevent such weapons from getting in, but we were too late. So now, Homeland Security has raised its threat level to red. All heavy FBI and US Army response has been alerted to every location across American soil, 93% of flights, border crossings and cruise ships outbound and coming from Canada, Mexico and the Bahamas have been shut down until further notice. Curfew has been installed about 10 PM across all high-risk areas." He continues to speak.

"Please try to understand and rely on us to make sure that the last attack will not take the many valuable citizens that are may be marked for death. This could be the attack that will permanently scar us for generations to come, we must endure the storm." He finished.

* * *

Somewhat about in June.

3:30 PM.

Olivia had enough of this, all she could think is the divorce. Her job just had damaged everything about self-image, it wasn't no help in the White House because Fitzgerald kept bringing her on night outs rather than letting her do the work.

Storm Aegis' complex planning wasn't on her fault, but if she had authorized the military to use captured Aegis intelligence units. It would had stopped the attacks and found the true Aiden Pearce. But the military sloagan on not negotiating with terrorists had went out the window, and it is too late to do anything.

Where was the last place she would go? That was Storm Aegis to sign up, even though they were disgusted by her actions before their crusade against the White House had began. She'd sent a note before that she's the best government-based fixer around, even if she was a whore herself. After they succeed themselves, she will give up on that job and went towards retirement. But the place she was going had a surprise.

"You're that hooker that broke Melody? And you want to join after trying to find the Fox's family to interrogate?" The Aegis soldier spoke at Olivia, now looking broken.

"Okay... That's old news from long ago, drop the act. And also along with others using guns?" She replied in such a smashed way.

"You could see him, i'll tell the others to stop gossiping about you." He spoke. The doors open as he hits the swich, she went on inside.

As she walked through the building, there was plans for the cities that are targeted, Pentagon-developed weapns all over the place and various cops, federal agents and military officers being interrogated.

Opening the door was the very person she wanted to capture. The Fox himself.

"Uh... You're Aiden? Or just the Fox?" Olivia was confused, that other Aiden wore nearly the same clothes as him.

"Just everyday here. Call me the Fox, just so the CIA moles won't notice. So does you, only the men themselves remember their own names and never use them on others." He replied.

"Now. What brings you here after trying to find my family and myself? And I remember that everyone at the White House wants crappy fame for nothing, so is nothing new." He speaks again.

"If show-offs like you came when I was dealing and destroying Chicago South Club's connections, those girls at the sex trade would had killed themselves, and the city would had been the next Sin City. All because of the money. Now you're run-down, going to our help. If you're the best government-based fixer on this note. You'll be paired for other hackers like you."

"We're planning the Cold Zero Hour, an attack on New York, Houston, Las Vegas, Dallas, Los Angeles, Detroit, Seattle and Chicago. But in another case, you must return to the White House."

"There's rumors reporting to my moles that Mr. Grant may suspect that most of our equipment ran through Europe, then South American and Mexico. Thinking that the Mexican government is supporting us, but they aren't doing that, and the President is setting up propaganda. He cuts the news feed from their land to use our broadcasts to feed lies into the people."

"Melody Grant's still broken after what you had did to her. She's running next year's election as President to continue the possible war in Mexico, and we can't let this pass. You must get her assassinated, so nearly no one would try to continue the war. Then, we will send Fitzgerald to hell." He explained the plan.

"How much people are you going to kill in one day like that?" Olivia asked.

"Only 2.3 million between cities, lot of the people are going into the hospital that day. We need to shake the country today, no longer they shall joke on it." The Fox replied.

It was no answer from Olivia. Only she must do the job like it, outsource the details and locations, just like old times.

* * *

Back in Chicago, the Merlaut Hotel's kitchen.

9:00 PM.

June 25, 2016.

"I could see her limo pulling up. I'm on my way to the kitchen now." An Aegis assassin sees the limo where Melody drives in every day, and the police was with her. Around the hotel is the political speech set-ups. She's about to go up to the large padio to speak. The plan was to go into the kitchen, use the cyanide dust with the amount enough to kill her. He's disguised as the main chef for her dinner. Easy to get in.

 _"Just show up with the key card, and you shall be good to go." Olivia spoke on the other line._

"You're the one? Okay.. Do your magic or whatever, she's on her way up." Another chef didn't greet him, they were on a tight timetable. He went to work.

About 12 minutes later, Melody was speaking the election promises that started since the cooking began. She is now taking a break, now's the moment of surprise. The turkey's stuffings were laced with cyanide.

"Thanks. Just go to the deserts, I have another... Wait a minute, why's my voice slowing up." Melody spoke, then her voice went slurred then falling down. It seems that it went well. The chef had left the building already. The police and paramedics were arriving.

 _"Good evening. This is Storm Aegis, we have a note for the people." The Fox showed up on the giant monitor at the padio._

 _"President Fitzgerald has started to shut off the communication and news lines to all Mexicans and are now closed for an iinvasion into Mexico, for suspicious beliefs that our cells in North America was supplied from Mexico's government, we have no ties to them, and this is an major election cash grab for Fitzgerald's descendants."_

 _"But we warned the White House of an attack to make up his mistakes, four cites are marked for devastation. And Homeland Security has raised the threat level to red. Deploying US Army personal across high-risk locations, but in this group. We can take down anyone that stands between us and justice. Not even special forces can hinder our progress."_

 _"In mexico's defense. Put up protests and aid their inhabitants in their escape. While we weaken the Army's efforts for the invasion. This is the darkest hour, and we cannot afford to fail." He concluded._


	7. Cold Zero Hour: The Last Laugh

Trenton - FBI Office, New Jersey

2:20 PM

June 29, 2016

"I got an email from the UK, more detailed, the MI6 agency." One of the agents came into the main office of the local director.

"Show it to me." He quickly speaks. The email opens up.

 _MI6 Email Receptionist, 7 hours ago: We've been tracking several company trucks that has been under our blacklists for signs of unknown materials being transported across London. The SAS has caught one of their trucks in London, and we had revealed that it was run under Storm Aegis and contains biohazardous substances._

 _Later on. We got the shipping manifests, and those same delivery trucks are on the way to US soil, mostly around Trenton in New Jersey. The company was cover for the massive terrorist attack called Cold Zero Hour. If you see the name of Charlie's Kitchen Supplies Incorporated, consider them a threat immediately. That will be all for the warning._

After they had seen it, the FBI contacts the local PD and gets them moving. It's time for action, no time to waste. Those trucks, like the MI6 had said to contain chemical materials, and even high-ordiance explosives.

Into a farm, owned by Storm Aegis.

2:27 PM.

"What's up with the cell phone traffic? What's the Army doing right now?" One of their chemists asked.

"MI6 has informed the FBI that our transports are revealed around the town. This place could be compromised, we need to bury everything before they show up." The operative spoke as he planted explosives around the house and the basement.

"Get everything about this place scrapped. Leave nothing behind!"

The explosives were armed and they were ready to move, the truck had already moved out. The explosives had detonated, destroying the building.

* * *

The Streets of Trenton - Behind a store.

2:30 PM.

"This is bad, damn Delta Force has been deployed? A special forces unit?" The driver spoke to the commander as he was outside.

 _"Calm down! You have only one option in this case."_

 _"Get to one of our own in disguise, so he can carry the chemical materials out to you through the barricades out of the city." The Fox called him._

"The fuck? Is that Huck?" One of the operatives saw a familiar face.

"And the rest from the that team?" Another soldier saw as the trucks got stolen.

"Get them!"

To the trucks. It was Huck and Abby again, that they've somehow escaped from prison and came back to America. Possibly to complete the mission sent from Olivia. But they don't know that Olivia had betrayed them.

"Okay. If we could get to that barriers ahead. They won't suspect us." Huck spoke.

"Uhh... We'll be in deep shit again because we're carrying bio-weapons with us." Abby replied, this logic couldn't work like this.

"Great." Huck sighs.

Just at the barricades out of the town. US soldiers, police officers and doctors in HAZMAT suits were everywhere, only a few captured Aegis soldiers lie here. And civilians were either having to be checked on, passports are being inspected, bags are being checked and some where even quarantined for coming in contact with bio-hazardous materials from their

"Hands up!" An officer had opened the truck to find the chemical weapons, at least 3 of them were found. The officer sends them out of the truck.

"Please... We're just a couple, working around the delivery routes just to find these things in there. We wanted to report this to you, we're innocent." Abby played the damsel, since this may not work the other way around.

"You're under the name of Charlie's Company, working for those terrorists. Please put your knees on the ground." The soldier still sees that the sign that says 'Charlie'. This plan had failed them, but the chemicals are in safer hands.

* * *

Back at the White House. At Fitzgerald's office.

4:30 PM

"You pretty much know that those escaped convicts in Syria are that CIA team that was sent after Aiden?" An Secret Service agent spoke about the same team back in January.

"Of course. If possible, take them to Guantanamo Bay if using the Army isn't enough." He replied.

"Yes sir. But another problem is coming up." The agent also opened up a new problem.

"Tell me." Fitz patiently asks.

"In that invasion response. Storm Aegis had leaked the evidence to your desision, so the mexican military has contacted the UN, but we've severed the line and the invasion is still going as planned. But the terrorists are now assassinating our top military brass, we've already lost three generals in the city. It's more like they're trying to kill you if they had a chance if you leave the building. But all other Aegis soldiers will engage anyone within the White House." He commented on the recent reports of Aegis activities. Then, one bullet was heard from outside, then ending up hitting Fitzgerald.

"Oh crap!" The agent sees the president's head bangs on the wooden desk.

"I'm calling from the main office, POTUS is down! We need medics here!"

 _"Good afternoon." The Fox hacked into his phone._

"You again?! What's with you?" He replied.

 _"Little did you know. This is the last laugh from us to Fitzgerald, that bullet shouldn't kill him, but to send a message to all the people within that cursed building. The attack is still happening, and Fitzgerald shall be banished to hell for his crimes."_

(7 o'clock news)

 _"Storm Aegis is creating its extra, bloody mark on American soil. An attempted assassination of President Fitzgerald Grant over the invasion of Mexico, which as gained controversy within the first few days, starting riots within Chicago and Houston alone with the leaks. There was also similar assassinations that targeted against the military. But however, there's more details on the incident."_


	8. Cold Zero Hour: Pure Vengence (End)

July 1st, 2016.

 _"In a surprise. Storm Aegis has given the results of the massive attack, called Cold Zero Hour. Which targets four of the US' largest cities with chemicals that will poison the waters, explosives that will leave the cities in shambles and viruses to cripple the security systems. One Aegis soldier from London has replied that it will result in a modern-day example of the 1920s Great Depression. Statistics are about correct that the viruses are numerous enough to cripple bank accounts and cause money to be outdated, lost and destroyed in the process, explosives will leave people abandoned and the chemical attack will poison others."_

 _"Storm Aegis is currently planning the attack, but however. Homeland Security's threat status has effected every business operating in New York and other cites. Prices have been cut about 85% to prepare for a situation where emergency services are down. Slightly over half the people of the US is gathering supplies and food. While President Fitzgerald Grant is authorizing the last assault upon an Aegis Commander, usually called the Fox and rumored to be Aiden Pearce. The man responsible for countless murders and terrorist acts. However, Fitzgerald himself is unable to even set foot outside the White House, due to Aegis Assassins targeting him and any politicial elites within the city."_

* * *

In Los Angeles, California.

12:30 PM.

Even through the Fox was in danger from Fitzgerald. He asked that the attacks on two or three cities will be carried out, what made it a special effect was the nation's independence day nearing. So this was no partying now for the crooked politicians, this is their punishment.

"I'm setting out the last bomb now. No one's on my back." An Aegis soldier waited as he planted and timed the device. The plan was to drive into the LA metro systems under maintenance and or normal train systems, arm the bombs and get out.

As he left the tunnel, the streets were filled with traffic. Then the roads collapse and fall into the collapse tunnels, there's also the buildings that was damaged as well as some of the smaller ones collapsing. There was flames and shockwaves from the weakened structures everywhere for sixteen blocks.

Down at South Central LA. The paramedics arrive on the scene, the water supply is contaminated. That was another mission from Storm Aegis, they've contaminated 78% of the clean water in the plumbing systems. Then the chemical gas came out and made it worse. HAZMAT teams were on-site, but in this assault. 2,500 people died instantly, 60,000 more are injured or poisoned. 700,000 people, including the City Hall's members are evicted from the fires and bio-hazardous gases.

Fortunately, the gas doesn't have any components for igniting the vapor. But South LA are evacuated, the western section of the city is expected to be inspected.

 _(Storm Aegis' attack has begun to shake America, as Downtown Los Angeles is severely damaged as the terrorists detonate three high-ordinance explosives upon weakened structures in some subway tunnels in LA's metro systems, killing 500 people and causing 70 billion dollars in damages across most of downtown. Southern LA has been struck with a chemical attack from the same group. The CDC has not provided a name for the bio-chemical weapon, but 2,000 people in the area died and 60,781 people are hospitalized. The chemical wasn't fatal enough to kill people quickly, but due to sudden strike. They weren't fast enough to call 911) - News Report._

 _(Downtown LA doesn't have any contamination, but shockwaves were felt as the explosives destroy the smaller buildings and larger ones were evacuated and damaged as well. Flames came out of the buildings as the gas pipes burst into the flames. But a hack has disable the emergency services for several hours)_

 _(The Pentagon has called Storm Aegis to be the world's most dangerous and insane terrorists following a vain vigilante oath that lead to many deaths and devastation. Special Forces are now authorized to carry out missions against the vigilantes on American soil)_

* * *

Washington DC - Rear End of the White House.

July 4, 2016.

9:40 PM.

People flocked to Fitzgerald's speech at the heart of the US Government, his invasion is still going, and the riots are still in full swing. This year's independence holiday is full of fear. The threat level is still at red, so nothing is going on in Las Vegas, they've shut the entire city down. Events were closed for miles around. Fitz had came out to watch over the generals making the speech. Due to the injury and the risks, he can't leave the White House at any point. So he's using the monitor to make himself pop up on screen.

"Welcome. Citizens of the United States of America. For we have very great news, we have now found the Aegis Commander, named the Fox. We've found him in New York, along with the newest addition with the betrayer called Olivia. We had executed a raid that resulted in the deaths of both the terrorists." One of the slanted news came on, the Fox and Olivia died in a military raid. That wasn't right at all.

"We couldn't record any evidence due to our standards. But we've had finally stopped them, We're grieving over the losses in Los Angeles, but we must endure the aftermath."

While the first general was speaking, the Fox snuck in the back of the White House. He had used some sort of virus to prevent the Army from getting in around the building and the White House area, Fitzgerald was unable to escape himself. He's here to finish the fight. Along with a legion Elite Aegis soldiers behind him, and Special Ops guarding the building ahead, Olivia watched from outside the city. Now she's alone again, but now. It doesn't matter if she has to have sex to gain false trust with the enemy, it's the part of the mission and her last one. Because she doesn't want to return to repeat the same errors again.

The truck comes through, smashing the gates open. Eleven trucks and four helicopters, and several teams enter the building.

"What? He came back?! But how?" Fitz sees the man himself, can't get out the room and injured.

 _(This is our finest hour... The hours you crooks don't deserve for such shitty actions) - Olivia, while the Fox's crew exterminates everyone that stands in their way._

 _(This is the edge of your existance... And the escape from your hell for me, while you go down to it)_

 _(I'm my own normal woman, while you kill hundreds of others in Mexico... You're done. For this is your last second of your hunt in Mexico)_

 _(Welcome to Hell. Mr. Grant)_

The Fox had burst into his door. He had fired only one bullet and finished him. He was knocked back by the force and fell down to the ground, with the information under the desk. He leaked the purpose of the plan, it was to farm every last resources in Mexico to form super-weapons and leave the land barren. He wanted to make a name of himself. Just for the money.

* * *

July 5, 2016

Storm Aegis leaked the information of his assault on the Mexican soil, it went to the UN. And its security forces and diplomats had forced the US military to surrender the fight, pulling them out and aiding the damages caused by Fitzgerald. Which was 96 thousand people lost and 780 million dollars in damage.

The Fox had made a history in Storm Aegis, the one to tackle the US government's wrath and succeed. He didn't get his goal in the last attacks, but the people shall know of fear, and the government shall keep it in mind.

Speaking of the US government. They're quickly preparing for an election to replace the politicians that Storm Aegis had killed off. They were also trying to repair the damages that Fitzgerald did. Then Huck and Abby remains on the run, being now hunted and they're trying to find out the reason for Olivia's betrayal.

Then for Olivia herself. She'd left Storm Aegis with some honor, she had left her job to now find a normal life. It wasn't worth the risk of the same mistake, and now she has the money to go for it. Never again she will be a mercenary.

Storm Aegis' real leader remains unknown. They had won the fight, and now. What's next for the White House if they decide to do this same bloodbath as with Fitzgerald? They'll never know. But the thing is, it's over now.

* * *

 **Did it end too quickly? I'll throw in something afterwards with Huck and Abby. But hell. That was a bit too quick.**

 **Up next? You should pretty much know it.**


End file.
